Blue in Green
by Lord Ravenwood
Summary: AU Supercorp. Both were scarred, both were broken in their own ways, but together, the world was less of a cold frightening place. That together they could make this work. Hurt/Comfort smut. Title taken from the Miles Davis song. First time in this Fandom.


**AN: Wrote this actual months ago. No Beta so all mistakes are mine. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _Bo_ _th were scarred, both were broken in their own ways, but together, the world was less of a cold frightening place. That together they could make this work._

* * *

The upper offices of the L-Corp were pitch black. It was long after the usual office hours, even for workaholics. Lena had sent Jess home hours ago, Lena refused to break in front of her secretary. What happened next was all a blur to Lena, she remembered screaming, yelling, throwing anything that wasn't latched to the ground around her office.

Her laptop, vases of flowers, anything that could break was now resting in shatters on the floor. And along the shards was Lena herself. Her back popped up against the side of her couch, the crystal bottle of golden tequila and a spare glass resting in between her legs.

The brunette's usual perfect bun had been freed during the rage, it free flowing now down her shoulders and back. The world was long past the stage of being numb, only the burning feeling of the tequila running down her throat and into her stomach giving her any level of feeling.

A soft thud was followed by the striking figure of Supergirl entering Lena's blurry vision. Fast walking from the outside balcony and into the office. Even through her haze Lena could see the worry bleeding through those midnight blue eyes when they finally landed on the Luthor, _"Lena."_

If Lena wasn't locked in her own misery, she was sure butterflies would've flown through her stomach by just how Kara whispered her name. But instead Lena's features twisted into an ugly snarl and attempted to stand.

Swaying and using the couch for support while her left hand still carried her glass, her arms flared off to the sides, "Have you come to gloat? Compare me to my monstrous brother Lex. Mother's _precious Lex_."

Lena spat the last words out, her body still trembling, barely able to get a grip on the arm of the couch to stand up straight.

Lena wished it wasn't Kara that came, she wished she was left alone. Alone so that no one could see her like this, that even after all these years a few short cruel words from her Mother would break her to point of this.

Supergirl ignored the Luthor's snarl and moved closer, "Lena, I...Kara has been worried about you. She's been trying to call you all night."

It only brought another painful ping to her heart. Of course Lena knew, she had known since the moment Kara walked into her office. Kara might be able to trick the rest of the world but not Lena, Lena could see through it just like how Kara could see though the walls Lena built.

There was only two things in this world that people couldn't hide, sneezing and their love for another. And no matter if it was Kara or Supergirl, Lena could see that it was the same heart she longed for.

But Kara couldn't even tell her, she didn't trust her like others. No matter how close they became, no matter how much Lena wished she could lean over and take those glasses off of Kara's nose. To run her fingers up through her braid and undo it, to be surrounded by those strawberry smelling curls.

To finally have the one thing good in this world truthfully be hers.

Her Mother was right, she was always right.

"Why should she care? Why should you care?" Lena's words came too slurred for her to carry on with her rant, having to sit down on the arm of the couch to keep herself from falling face down into shards of glass.

That sweet smell of strawberry invaded Lena's senses. The caped hero entered Lena's personal space, unaffected by Lena's hostile attitude. Kara's hand had no issue in grabbing the glass away and placing it on what was left of the table.

Kara took a knee in front of Lena, without the glass to hold onto, Lena found her hands reaching out to grop Kara's strong shoulders, needing something to keep herself upright. Her fingers spraying along the sides of the blonde's neck, Lena mind wandering to how it would feel to dig her nails into that flesh in the deep of passion.

"I'm here, I _do_ care." Kara whispered out, her hands going to rest on Lena's thighs. How badly Kara wished she could just lean over and press her lips to those ruby red ones. To tell Lena how much she actually cared.

How easier it would be to give up this pretense, to stop pretending that Kara and Supergirl were two different people. To finally just admit to herself and the world that Kara wanted nothing more than simply, Lena Luthor.

Lena wished she was strong enough to push Kara away, to smack her, slap her, anything to show she was still strong. But instead all Lena could do was lean forward and press her head into the top of golden curls, her body rocking with sobs.

"Shhhh." Came Kara's soft gentle voice. Shifting their positions, Kara stood now with Lena pressing her face into Kara's embrace. Fingers stroking through Lena's dark brown hair and her other stroking up and down her back. Lena's hands reached out for that red cloak, twisting the material in balled fists, pulling Kara even closer to her.

Kara had no idea what had happened but seeing the usual strong willed and unwavering Lena breaking down like this made her heart throb painfully. She wasn't lying, Kara had called Lena's phone well over 40 times, playfully at first.

But with each passing hour with no answer from Lena, that protective flare started up, what if something had happened to her, if someone had gotten to Lena. It was not a thought Kara could bare.

Reason, logic, everything else besides her heart told Kara that forming this attachment to Lena would only end poorly. All it took was the wrong pair of loose lips and someone could use Lena to get to Supergirl.

But instead all she did was hug Lena tight to her chest. Lena's tears soaking the sigil of House El. Kara's arms flexed around Lena as she felt Lena's hands tighten their grip on her red cloak. This is what she craved, this _feeling_ , how Lena clawed desperating for her touch.

There was something so _right_ about holding Lena in her arms.

Kara's cloak draped half over Lena, she was surrounded by everything Kara. That numbness that had settled in her bones hours earlier easing from the warmth that rolled off of Kara's body. Her strawberry scent easing her pounding head and replaced with the slow soft throb of her heart.

Slowly, Lena's crying finally started to ease, but Kara did not stop her stroking, her hand still tracing up and down the curve of Lena's spine. The gentle rise of Kara's chest moved Lena's head up and down, Lena loosened her grip on Kara's cloak but not fully letting go.

"I am sorry."

Lena's voice was soft, so soft that if it wasn't for Kara's super hearing, she was sure she wouldn't of heard it.

Moving an arm's length back, Kara's fingers went to wipe away the stray tears from Lena's cheeks. Her fingers going to gently lift Lena's chin up so blue eyes could met green, "What happened? Was it your mother?"

Lena only give a small nod, the buzz from the alcohol still rushing through her veins and clouding her thoughts, "She..she's…"

The Luthor couldn't finish her sentence and only pushed her face back into Kara's chest. Rubbing her face against the blue kevlar material and deeply breathing in that sweet strawberry smell.

Kara wasn't sure how to respond. The pair had always danced on a dangerous line. A Luthor and a Super being friends was one thing, but this connection between them, this passion that refused to end. Every day the line between friend and lover blurred, even now how Lena's arms clinged to Kara and how Kara held Lena so gently like a lover would, it begged the question of what their hearts truly desired.

"I..I..I was raised here on earth," Kara found herself speaking before fully realizing what she was actually saying. Her hands still stroking Lena's body, "My true parents are just a shadow of a memory."

Kara wasn't sure why she was talking but it felt like the only thing right to say in the moment. To explain how she understood what Lena felt on one level, to tell her how she wasn't alone in this struggle. The only other person on this entire planet who she spoke to about her parents was Alex.

Lena leaned back from Kara's chest, meeting those midnight blue eyes through the darkness of the room. Her hands going to rest palm down on Kara's chest and allowing Kara to keep on speaking, "I struggled, heck, I still struggle with it. My earth parents were amazing to me, took me in without a second glance. They loved me, took care of me like I was their own, but I always wondered about the ones I left behind. I guess it only makes sense that I would think of them."

Lena was stunned into silence by the honesty in Kara's tone, the edge of pain that bubbled up to the surface. Kara's arms squeezed Lena's body, "I...I found the truth about my real parents recently, in the past few months. They used me, did and planned horrible things for my home planet. Things that would make your Brother look like a Saint."

Lena turned her head to the side to look up at Kara, the super's eyes were watery with silent tears rolling down her cheeks, "All I ever wanted was to know them and I got what I wanted, didn't I?"

"I wanted them to be what I always pictured them as. Two loving people that sent me away as the last possible choice but what I found out was the complete opposite. I was nothing but a tool for my Mother. The lovechild of a mad scientist and an ego crazed woman."

Lena wanted to push but she couldn't find any words. This was a rare sight behind the suit and cloak that was Supergirl. The pain in Lena's heart seemed to echo right into Kara's. She wished she could find the right ones to say, something to ease the silent suffering of her hero.

But all Lena could do was stare up into Kara's blue eyes, trying to convey the silent emotion without words. Lena had never seen Kara look so defeated before, so tired, so afraid. Her face trembled from the force of the tears. The blonde closed her eyes and looked away from Lena, refusing to show Lena the effect it had on her.

What words could Lena spill to comfort the Superhero. What words could Lena offer to ease the troubled heart and mind of the caped hero? Nothing that Lena could think of seemed right, nothing she could say could make the pain just vanish from Kara.

It was only after a long pregnant pause of the two women leaning against each other that Lena was finally able to find her voice, "I tried so hard when I was young to get Lillian to love me. To treat me like she did Lex. I guess it's not unsurprising. I was the bastard, the one that shouldn't of been. I just...I just wanted her to love me. I tried so hard for her, I thought coming here to National City to atone for Lex would change things between her and me. That she would finally look at me like she does to Lex."

"And yet I worry so much that I will become like Lex, like my Mother. Just become another Luthor whose only goal in life is to destroy all and any good in this world. I don't want to be like that, but all it takes is one little trip, one little fall and everything I tried for is gone."

Fresh tears bubbled up to the surface, Lena covering her face back into Kara's chest and for Kara to hug her back tight to her. A few spare tears evening appearing in her blue eyes.

Kneeling so the two could be eye level, Kara's hands gently cupped the sides of Lena's face. Her thumbs brushing the tears away from bright green eyes, " _No, Lena, no._ You're not like them, you will never be. I won't allow it."

Kara's words faltered and failed, the grand speech she had in her head dying on her lips at the sound of her own voice. So desperate, pleading, ordering Lena. It wouldn't happen, Lena wasn't like them, she had so much good in her.

Green eyes finally met blue over the short distance of their faces. Lena's eyes red from her crying and now Kara's eyes watery from her own tears. Lena's fingers wrapped around one of Kara's wrist, moving along her arm and to touch Kara's cheek. Silently, without words, allowing their eyes to do the talking that their mouths couldn't.

Kara could hear the slow beating of Lena's heart that was quickening with each passing moment. Lena could not understand this wonderful creature before her, even after sharing the pain of her own parents, Kara is so quick to comfort the Luthor, silently suffering her own pain.

Her fingers brushing and tracing along the curve of the blonde's cheekbone, a tearfully smile coming to Lena's lips, "You're my hero, Kara Danvers."

A look of surprise ran over Kara's features at Lena mumbling her secret identity, lasting for only a few seconds before Kara nodded slowly. There was no way she could've ever hid from Lena, no, fate had brought her to Earth.

And fate had brought her to Lena's door.

Kara had expected more in this moment, screaming, yelling, that she had been lying to Lena this entire time, but all Lena did was move her other hand to curl around the back of Kara's neck. Fingers still tracing the curves of Kara's face, "You're so beautiful, Kara.."

Kara's hands finally came to rest around Lena's hips, her face slowly moving closer to Lena's. Not missing the way Lena's breath hitched as Kara's nose touched her own.

Their eyes met over the short distance that separated their lips. Honesty, fear and need burned so brightly in those blue eyes that Lena's throat went dry.

"We'll figure this out." Kara's whispered out. She was tired of denying it, lying to herself that she didn't want this moment to happen. That she hadn't dreamt of it since the moment she first laid eyes on Lena Luthor. Her voice almost sounding like she was pleading with Lena.

Both were scarred, both were broken in their own ways, but together, the world was less of a cold frightening place. That together they could make this work.

Kara couldn't hold it back any longer, the weeks, the months of wanting, needing, dreaming of being with Lena coming together into a moment of blinding white passion.

Their first kiss was nothing more than a simple sweet brushing of the lips. Kara pulled only half of an inch away, their warm breaths washing over each other faces. Uncertainty written all across Kara's face as she searched for the answers in Lena's eyes. The moment of calm only lasted a second before Lena's arm behind Kara's neck pulled their lips together again.

This time the passion, the heat, their shared want for each other poured through their lips and teeth. With her grip on Lena's hips, Kara pulled her to the side and half pushing her down onto the couch and off it's arm. All sense and worry of being caught easing away at the taste of Lena's lips.

Kara's hand ran downwards from Lena's hip, over the thin material of the pencil skirt the other woman wore and along the smooth pale skin. Fingernails digging into the flesh she found, the kiss becoming more heated with each passing moment.

The passion between the two bled out with each moment they stayed connected. Their shared pain, their desperation to be wanted and loved mixing with the chance to finally have it.

Their kiss finally ended when the need of air became too strong. With one hand tracing down Lena's leg, the other fisted one of the white cushions. Kara struggled to find the air needed for her lungs, the sight of Lena's green eyes swimming with so much emotion made her heart ping painfully.

No amount of words would be good enough to voice what either felt in this moment. For Lena to tell how much she needed Kara in her life just like this. How Kara needed Lena to come home to, to make this life of a caped hero mean something.

"You're my hero, Lena Luthor." Kara whispered out, resting her forehead up against Lena's.

Their lips came back together again, deeper this time. To commit every feel of one another to memory. Lena's hands easily unclasped Kara's red cloak, the material dropping to the ground. Kara's hands bunched up Lena's black skirt up along her hips as her hands wandered over the newly freed skin. Giving a soft whimper as Lena's teeth bit into her bottom lip as their kiss stopped.

Lena's hand around the back of Kara's neck moved, along the curve of the blonde's shoulder, finding where the zipper rested. Lena was stopped short from unzipping by a moan being forced from her throat, golden curls covering her chest and vision as Kara kissed along the smooth skin of Lena's neck.

Kara's mouth seeked out and found a sensitive spot on the hollow of Lena's neck. The CEO's back arched off the couch at the feel of Kara's lips kissing that spot. An hiss escaping her lips as her fingers weaved through Kara's golden curls.

Everything felt too good, the way Kara's body was pressed to her's, how her mouth and tongue explored every inch of skin it could find. How those strong hands stroked her thighs.

Any sense of reason had been flown out the window the moment Kara saw those green eyes filled with tears. At this point all Kara could feel was Lena, all she could smell was Lena, all she cared for was Lena.

The soft sound of Lena's moans filled the office space, "P..please, I just want to feel you."

Lena's soft voice made Kara's entire body shiver. Gripping Lena's hips, she twisted the pair around, so that Kara was sitting on the couch with Lena snugged in her lap. Their lips connected together again, one of Lena's hands going to grip the Kara's hair and the other to rest on her chest, just over where the sigil rested on her suit.

Kara's hands ran downwards over the curve of Lena's back, reaching her ass, she gripped the round flesh and squeezed hard, causing Lena to arch down into her touch. There was too much that both wanted to do to each other but Lena's words still echoed through Kara's ears. There would be time enough later to memorize every inch of each other's bodies.

With the black skirt still bunched up around Lena's hips, Kara had free entrance to the apex in between Lena's legs. With one hand steadying Lena's hips, the blonde's right hand trailed over the curve of her thigh and inbetween her legs.

The palm of her hand gently grinded over the entirely of Lena's underwear covered mound. Lena gave out a low moan at the feel of Kara finally reaching the spot in between her legs. Becoming desperate to feel Kara inside of her, Lena started to grind her hips downwards into Kara's fingers.

With Lena's grip on her hair, their two faces were only a breaths width apart, making it so that their eyes had nowhere else to look to. Kara drank in every small facial twitch Lena made with every grind of her palm.

It was times like this Kara honestly wished she was honest with her sister or Maggie about her liking women or had done some private research. The fear of not being good enough for Lena suddenly causing the Superhero to dread.

But by the way Lena's eyes drank into her's, it didn't matter. This wasn't some rough fucking, a single nightstand of passion where in the morning both would try to forget this.

Kara's fingers pushed Lena's silk thong off to the side, trailing the tips of fingers through her wet folds, "Oh Kara…"

Kara loved the way Lena lowly moaned her name, the way her eye never left hers as Kara begun to play with her outer folds. Neither could take it, they should be savoring this moment but instead all Kara could do was ease in her index finger into Lena's wet heat.

Lena crushed her forehead to Kara's, her mouth gaped half open in a silent moan as Kara slipped another finger into her. Her thumb coming up to brush agasint her twitching clit.

Lena knew she wasn't going to last long, already she could feel that wet heat boiling in her stomach. She could remember all the long days and nights of day dreaming of this moments, to actually be doing it in such a location as her office only stoked the fire in Lena's stomach.

The burette started to grind and bounce on Kara's fingers. Her hand on Kara chest attempting to fist as much material as she could as she rode Kara's fingers. The fingers in Kara's hair tightened, breathless moans escaping Lena's lips. Only fueled by the fact she was staring into Kara's midnight blue eyes.

"S..so close, Kara." Lena moaned out, unabashedly riding Kara's fingers now.

Moving to an inhuman speed, Kara's hand quickened its actions. Her thumb rubbing Lena's clit and her two fingers hitting all the right spots inside of Lena. Her hand on Lena's hip moving the woman's body down and up along the curve of her fingers.

Lena's lips clashed over to take Kara's, her hips collapsing down onto Kara's hand and her body shaking as the force of her climax hit her. A full and complete release that Lena had never experienced before in her life.

Kara swallowed down Lena's moan into her mouth, clashing their bodies as close as they could get to each other. Kara wished they didn't have their layers of clothes on, a throb of desire running through her seeing Lena become unweaved.

It took much longer for Lena to come back down after her orgasm, Kara's fingers softly stroking her walls only prolonging wave after wave. The blonde eased out her fingers and wiped them on the inside of Lena's hips.

Her strong shoulder was covered by a wave of brown hair, Lena resting her face into the hollow of Kara's neck. The feel of Lena's lips started to ghost over the side of Kara's neck, causing the blonde to roll her neck to the side, giving Lena the space she needed.

Biting down softly on a rather sensitive spot Lena was rewarded with a whimper from Kara's mouth, a chuckle coming from Lena's throat, "Lay down."

The super turned her back from sitting up against the back cushion of the couch and attempted to lay flat with Lena still on her hips. The breath in Kara's throat hitched at the sight of Lena sitting above her. Brown hair fanning onto one side of her face, her wandering hands running over the blue spandex of Kara's suit.

Lips bruised, cheeks flushed red and with strands of hair crazy, it was a look Kara wished to see more on Lena. Lena bent over and repressed her lips to Kara's neck, kissing down over her suit as the woman moved her hips backwards to lay down in between Kara's legs.

The feel of Lena's soft hands running up through the inside of her strong thighs made Kara's hips buckle up. She was too excited for this, Lena's bright green eyes had darkened to the point of a dark jade color and every small move closer to the point in between Kara's legs made the super all that more desperate for her touch.

Lena's fingers slowly pushed up that flimsy red skirt, her nose brushing along the smooth skin of Kara's inner thighs, leaving small butterfly kisses that drove Kara to a breaking point. One hand went behind her to grab the arm of the couch and the other went to weave into Lena's brown curls.

The tips of Lena's fingers hooked into the sides of the spandex Kara wore underneath her skirt and pulled it down. Throwing it to add to their pile of clothes elsewhere in the room, Kara was finally rewarded with a short kiss to her throbbing clit.

The gasp that tore itself from Kara's throat echoed off the walls of the office. Using her nose to keep the skirt bunched up around Kara's hips, the tip of her tongue lashed across the small bundle of nerves.

Dreaming of this moment did not compare to the reality of the moment. The feel of Lena's tongue playing with her most private area, her dark green eyes refusing to look anywhere but into her blue ones. Kara's legs and hips were already shaking, the super wasn't going to last long.

The months and weeks of attempting to repress this moment from happening had her too worked up.

Lena finally decided to take pity on her lover and captured Kara's throbbing clit in between her lips. Sucking on it hard as her tongue lashed across the surface of the flesh. Kara had to keep in tight control of her super strength or she was sure her hips was going to send Lena flying into the ceiling.

Instead she gripped the arm of the couch tighter and tighter, the soft sounds of the wood cracking was overshadowed by Kara's desperate and deep moans. A soft and breathless, " _Lena_." sounded like music to Lena's ears.

The tan hand in Lena's hair tried pushing her mouth closer inbetween her legs, those strong bronze thighs closing in around Lena's head as Kara came closer and closer to her end. Both were too desperate for each other to think about wanting to enjoy their first time, it wasn't primal, it was needy.

Needy to feel each other, needy to express what they felt where words had failed.

Kara's blonde head threw back and her mouth gasped for breath as she came around Lena's tongue. Backed arched off the couch, every small teasful lick from Lena's tongue prolonging her orgasm that much longer.

Lena watched from in between her legs as Kara finished. There was something very private about this moment, seeing the superhero become undone all because of Lena. The brunette's heart beat faster when those blue eyes searched for her's and a strong hand came out to grip her chin.

Pulling her back up along the length of Kara's body, their lips sealed together into a soft kiss. Their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces on the couch. With Lena lying in between Kara's legs, head dropping onto the blonde's chest.

There's was no need for words between them, the gentle sound of their breathing becoming one, pale fingers tracing lazy patterns over Kara's chest paired with Kara's hand stroking Lena's hair told them all they needed to know.

* * *

Jess was an amazing Personal Assistant. She was early to her desk before Lena would arrive daily, she stayed late when Lena stayed late, the woman did everything Lena asked her before even asking her.

She cared about the business and didn't judge Lena for her last name, so it was a natural choice for Jess to become the head of the CEO's private offices.

Walking through the upper level, two cups of coffee from the local shop were in either of her hands. It was the same every morning, Lena always had two caffe mochas as she read her morning emails.

Humming a tone she listened to in her car on the way to work that morning, Jess placed her briefcase down onto her desk, took the leather folder that would have Lena's schedule prepared on it and made her way to the CEO's doors.

Jess's eyes went wide at what she found behind the study oak office doors.

The office was a mess, shards of broken glass, computer parts and anything else breakable was scattered across the floor. But it was the sight on the couch that held Jess's full and unwavering attention.

Wrapped up like two peas in a pod, was her boss and the caped hero of National City. Jess's mouth gaped open as her head tried to make sense of the scene in front of her. It was then that the strong musky smell of sex finally hit her.

"God damn." Was all Jess could mumble, if the ruined office was any evidence to that musky smell she felt quite jealous of her boss.

The door opening still hadn't waken either of the two sleeping women. Walking as quietly as she could, Jess placed the two cups of coffee on what was left on the coffee table alongside the black leather folder.

Eyes not missing the discarded clothes and the half drank crystal bottle of tequila.

But Jess was a professional, that's why she was selected by Lena for her role. Walking out of the office without another glance and quietly closing the doors behind her, she sent out an email to the Board that Miss Luthor wouldn't be coming in today.

* * *

When Lena finally woke in the late morning the first thing she realized was the pounding headache. Attempting to shove her face into her silk covered pillow, Lena paused. Instead of the pricey pillows that covered her king sized bed, a soft flannel material tickled her cheek.

And that was when Lena realized she wasn't in her own bed.

Peeking one green eye open, the warm paints of the room was nothing like the soft whites of her penthouse home. The thick fuzzy blanket over her wasn't her egyptian cotton throw and most definitely, she didn't have a blonde sleeping partner nightly.

Kara rested with her back up against the headboard of the bed. IPad in her hands as she seemed to be play one of the many mobile games she was addicted to. Perhaps the super knew Lena was awake due to the shift in her breathing but Kara didn't let on.

Allowing Lena to stare up at her from underneath the blanket, her eyes traced over the strong curves of Kara's face, how the blonde would release a few huffs when she messed up on her game. A true smile coming to Lena's red lips, a blissful feeling spreading from her heart and going all the way down to her toes.

With the blanket still bunched up around her, Lena moved closer, going to slip her head underneath the cook of Kara's arm. Resting her head up against Kara's chest and watched the woman play her game.

The blonde wasn't surprised at all, moving her arms away from her body so Lena could look on without having the IPad shoved into her face. Lena was surrounded by that sweet strawberry smell as golden curls fell over her. Kara pressing her lips to the top of Lena's head before settling back in against the pillows.

Lena gave the smallest of sigh and allowed her eyes to flutter shut, listening to the gentle sound of Kara's breathing without any other care in the world.

So this was how it felt for a Luthor and a Super to be together.

 _Pure Perfection._

* * *

 **Will also be posted over on AO3. Hope it wasn't completely bad.**


End file.
